


To My Bronze Lady

by Draycevixen



Series: Autogenesis Car Park [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Crack, Crossover, M/M, Other, Poetry, Shakespeare, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First line and general rhyme scheme from Shakespeare’s Sonnet LXXX. I cannot apologize enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Bronze Lady

.

 

To My Bronze Lady

 

O! How I faint when I of you do write,

The pair of you doth set my loins aflame.

My love concealed, I cannot be forthright

If Gene did know ‘tis sure that me he’d maim.

My fantasies are of a metal miss,

Deep bronze she is and, yes, exceeding fair.

My soul despairs at knowing she is his,

My lust for both of them too hard to bear.

On her sleek chassis Gene is known to dote

And I on him, though that he would deride.

Magnificent swine in a camel coat,

He calls me Gladys, thinks that I’m from Hyde.

Gloves, camel blanket, Ford Guide all arrayed,

My onanistic fetishes betrayed.

.


End file.
